Changes
by ice.cold17
Summary: Meet Saito Amaya, Atobe's childhood best friend.. at least, that's what he thinks.. AtobexOC. oneshot.


A/N: I don't own prince of tennis.. so PLEASE don't sue me.. this is my first story. It's unedited, so if there's someone out there who has a lot of free time and wants to edit this, just send me an email.:D

OC's for this story: Saito Amaya, Takani Keita, Sazami Miyu, Miyazawa Rei, Mizuki Eika.

Also: Hyoutei Ensemble - the name i chose for their campus paper. i couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

It was such a wonderful afternoon for tennis practice at Hyoutei Gakuen. Two juniors walked briskly to the said area with a mission. For this month, they chose Atobe Keigo for their character sketch, so they proceeded to the tennis court to interview him. Everyone was busy practicing, except Akutagawa Jirou, who was asleep again and Atobe Keigo, who was over looking the place. Shyly, the two juniors, one by the name of Mizuki Eika, and another by the name of Sazami Miyu, approached the king of Hyoutei. 

"Atobe-senpai." Eika called.

"Hmm?" Atobe turned around to see two girls with hopeful smiles on their faces.

Miyu took a small step towards Atobe. "This is Mizuki Eika and I'm Sazami Miyu. We're writers from the Hyoutei Ensemble. Atobe-senpai, could we... could we interview you?"

Eika just smiled as she prepared her tape recorder. "For our character sketch."

Atobe noticed their ID's that indicated that these girls weren't lying, and that this was a matter of business so he flashed his heart melting smile. "Sure."

They took a seat on the bleachers and the interview goes on.

Miyu looked up from what she was writing. "What's the reason behind your success?"

Atobe raised his eyebrow. "My success?"

Eika turned the volume of the recorder up. "I think what she means is that you're always top one."

Miyu smiled in agreement. "And you're captain on the Hyoutei Tennis Team."

"And you're president of the student union." Eika added.

"How do you do it?" Miyu asked.

Atobe ran his fingers though his hair. "Hard work, patience and determination."

Miyu wrote it down then looks at Atobe again. "Now, we know you have a lot of fans. Maybe 98 of the female population of Hyoutei loves you. Is there anyone out here whom you especially like?"

Atobe pouted. "As in like a crush or something?"

Both journalists nod.

Atobe smiled weakly. "Yea, there is."

Miyu's eyes glowed. "Really? Is she in your batch?"

Atobe nodded. "Yup."

This was becoming interesting so Eika placed the tape recorder nearer to him. "Do you know her? As in have you been classmates in the past?"

"Yup, but I'm not sure if she's part of the 98 of the population who worship at my feet." Atobe replied frankly.

Miyu looked at Eika. "Oh my gosh. Eika, she's so lucky." Then she glanced at Atobe. "Can we know her name?"

Atobe looked at his players. "I'd rather not disclose that kind of information." He whispered.

Eika nodded. "Okay... Any last words?"

"Everyone wants to live on top of the mountain but all the happiness and growth occurs while you're climbing it.

**Changes**

It was the first day of school, and as all first days of school, this one was not special for Saito Amaya. She always dreaded the first day of school. Earlier, she proceeded to the big bulletin board to find her section. What she discovered sent chills down her spine. If she wasn't moving, one could've sworn that she is trembling in fear. After so many years, she and Atobe were placed in the same class.

_It will be hard to avoid him now._ She said to herself as she stood by the door way, scanning the class looking for any signs of Atobe.

"Long time no see Amaya-san." The deep husky voice called from behind her.

Amaya turned to look at the person behind her and bowed slightly. "Ohayo Atobe-san."

Atobe twitches at the mention of his last name. He was much accustomed to Amaya calling him by his first name.

Atobe's fangirls squealed. "Oh my gosh! They know each other!? He called her Amaya-san!!"

Before the girls could pick a fight with Amaya, the bell rang, and they ran to their respective classrooms. Atobe entered the room and took a seat somewhere in front. Amaya walked to the back of the room and sat at the far end. Atobe was going to call her to sit beside him but Oshitari sat beside him. He suspects that Atobe has a crush on Amaya, but he's not sure. He overheard the conversation he had last year with Gakuto, when he asked Gakuto to keep an eye on Amaya, and that made him curious. So slowly but surely, he lures his captain into telling him things he wants to know.

Oshitari smirked. "You must be the happiest person in the world right now."

Atobe glared at the blue-haired tensai. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Oshitari's smirk grew even bigger. "Kami-sama must love you so much to make Saito your classmate on your last year of middle school."

"Whatever..." Atobe rolled his eyes, and faced front. _Amaya, why are you at the back?_ He said to himself. _Don't you want to sit beside me just like when we were in third grade?_

**FLASHBACK **

Amaya and Atobe became classmates for the first time, and thanks to Kami-sama, they became seatmates. During the year, they got along really well. Atobe seemed to like her because she was sweet to him. She treats him like a normal classmate. She was simply a friend to him. They always helped each other out when it came to academics.

"For top 1," the principal announced, "We have a tie. They have the same average. Saito Amaya and Atobe Keigo."

It was recognition day, and because they had work so hard for it, Amaya and Atobe became top one. Atobe and Amaya walked side by side to the stage to claim their certificates. They thanked the principal, took a bow and exited the stage. Their extremely proud parents approached them.

Amaya's mom hugged her daughter. "Congratulations Amaya."

Amaya's dad got the camera ready. "Amaya, smile!"

"Keigo, join the picture." Amaya smiled then pulled Atobe close to her. CLICK!

"Congratulations Keigo." Amaya smiled at him when their parents left them alone for a while.

Atobe smiled as well and extended a hand. "Congratulations Amaya."

The girl shook his hand. "I can't believe we're both top one."

Atobe looked at her. "We worked together for it. As you said, academics is important in school."

Amaya wrapped her small arms around Atobe's neck. "I hope we become classmates again next year. I don't know what if I can still be top one without the help of my best friend."

Atobe was startled at first, but wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry. Even if we're not classmates next year, I'll visit your classroom, to help you with the subjects you find hard."

Amaya pulled away and looked at him, but doesn't break the hug. "Whatever happens, we're still best friends, right?"

Atobe smiled as he removed a lock of hair that made its way to her face. "Of course, that's a promise. I won't trade you for anyone or anything in the world."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Amaya yawned. "What's the next subject?"

"Computer." A random classmate replied. Amaya sighed as she stood up to leave.

Atobe looked up from what he was reading, and removed his reading glasses. "Amaya, where are you going?"

Amaya doesn't answer. She left the classroom, and climbed the big tree in the school garden. She slept there for two whole hours. She had her cell phone her so she set the alarm to go off five minutes before her next class. She woke up just in time and proceeded to her classroom, without anyone noticing.

Atobe noticed that Amaya didn't come back. The teacher noticed as well, and marked her absent for his subject. He prepared a warning slip and gave it to the class rep, but Atobe offered to give it to her.

-----

"Amaya-san."

Amaya looked up to see Atobe Keigo in front of her. "Hmm?"

Atobe took the empty seat beside her. "Want to have lunch with me?"

Amaya stood up to leave. "Sorry. I have to go somewhere."

Amay walked out, leaving Atobe confused. _Did she just turn me down?_ He asked himself. He stood up, left the room and started to follow Amaya. _Amaya, what's wrong with you?_

Amaya walked briskly as she felt that Atobe was following her. She entered a classroom, hid for a short while then exited using the other door. She smiled victoriously at the thought of being able to escape Atobe. Unfortunately, Oshitari, who was in Gakuto's classroom at that time, saw her. Oshitari followed her and she barely noticed him. He discovered that Amaya went to 3J, also known as the classroom of rebels.

-----

"Well, I just want you to know I saw Saito-san during lunch time in 3J." Oshitari said as he approached Atobe, who was slumped on his chair.

Atobe sat up at the mention of Amaya's last name. "3J? The classroom of rebels?"

Oshitari smiled. "Yup."

_Why is she hanging out with them!?_ He asked himself.

Knowing Atobe for so long, Oshitari knew what was going on inside his head. "I know what you're thinking right now. Why hang out with them and not you?"

Atobe twitched. "You know why?"

"No." Oshitari said frankly.

Atobe got pissed off and nearly hit Oshitari in the head. "Why didn't you find out? Baka."

"It was just a coincidence." Oshitari justified himself.

Atobe sighed. "You're useless."

Oshitari snorted. _As if you did something better. She was able to escape you._ He said to himself sarcastically.

-----

"What happened anyway?" Oshitari asked Jirou as he took a seat. "Obviously Atobe will not tell me."

It was lunch time. All the tennis regulars, except Hiyoshi, and Atobe are seated on one table.

"What happened?" Jirou asked. "I don't get you Oshitari."

Originally, this table was for Shishido, but Gakuto saw him so he sat beside his fellow teammate. He is, right now, eating to his heart's content. Kabaji was told to have lunch with them because Atobe wanted to be alone. Then Oshitari came and took a seat. Ohtori is just here out of curiosity. Jirou saw them all there and decided to join in.

Oshitari explained that he was doing some sort of research on Atobe and Amaya's past. He needed Jirou because he knew he and Amaya were classmates in their freshmen year. The tensai was happy when Jirou took a seat, because it saved him time. Lucky for him, Jirou is wide awake.

"Oh!" Jirou exclaimed. "This is about Amaya-san. Well… When Atobe found out that Amaya-san and I are in the same class, he called me and asked me to keep an eye on her. She was my seatmate for a while. She was never at a personal level with me, but she allowed me to call her Amaya-san. During break, she'll say she has to go somewhere and she'll head somewhere else. I wake up and see her beside me, but I never really knew where she went. Atobe stopped by our classroom every now and then and ask for her, but she was always out."

"Thanks Jirou." Oshitari replied as he wrote the details down. And with that, the boy fell asleep on the table.

"Good thing he's done." Gakuto laughed. His doubles partner couldn't agree more. He then turned to Gakuto. The acrobatics specialist was Amaya's classmate last year. And since he wasn't as lethargic as Jirou, Oshitari thought he might fish out more information from him.

Gakuto knew his turn to share was up. "This is what I know. She's very quiet in class, and she crams homework in the morning, or during classes. Atobe also asked me to keep an eye on Amaya, but the rest is the same modus operandi as Jirou said. Nothing too personal, and always ran off somewhere without anybody noticing. It always got Atobe pissed off."

"Maybe I can help you Oshitari-san." Oshitari turns up to see Takani Keita behind him.

"You were talking about Amaya, right?" Keita asked sweetly. "She was my classmate in grade 4 and 5."

"Go." Oshitari replied as he prepared to write what his fellow classmate might say.

"Atobe and Amaya weren't classmates anymore," Keita started, "but they would still see each other every now and then. They would hang out in each other's classroom or in their favorite swing. Amaya didn't make it to top one that year, but her ranking was close to Atobe's. That was fourth grade."

She paused for a while, then continued her narration. "During fifth grade, Atobe got more and more popular. Amaya thought it will be dangerous to still hangout with him. And we all know guys change when girls starts to worship him, so she decided to back off for real. They begin to stop seeing each other. When they see each other at the corridor, they just say hi."

Keita thought for a while. "I think they were best friends in third grade."

Oshitari nodded. "They started drifting apart in fifth grade, so something must've happened during sixth grade."

Keita took a sip of her juice. "Try asking the students in 3J. They were her classmates in sixth grade."

Oshitari thanked her before leaving.

-----

Atobe sat alone on the rooftop. He smiled weakly as he remembered his sixth grade. That was an amazing year, full of achievements and all. It would've been more amazing if… Atobe sighed as the disappointing events flooded his mind.

**FLASHBACK **

In that year, he and Amaya seriously didn't see each other. Worse, Amaya ended up in 3J, famous as the class of rebels. During third quarter, he found out that Amaya was dropped from the top 50 for that year, so he thought something must be wrong.

Atobe's work load was increasing, because he's part of the student union. When he discovered that Amaya is in 3J, he tried visiting her to ask how she has been but every time he visited, her classmates always said that she went out. He walks around the school looking for her in the places she might go to, but she was never in any of those places. Atobe realized that she's avoiding him. What he couldn't understand was why.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

-----

Oshitari entered 3J and asked around. A girl name Miyazawa Rei approached him to explain.

"During the first day, Amaya was really not in the classroom." Rei started. "We told her that Atobe came looking for her. She panicked, and asked all of us to tell him that she's not around. I feel so guilty because we all cooperated to hide her, and mislead Atobe. He believes us for Amaya was really good in hiding. There are times when she was hiding in the classroom, other times she climbs her favorite tree in the campus."

Oshitari wrote down everything she said. "Thanks." He smiled and left quickly.

-----

It was lunch time. The students opened the windows and let the warm breeze enter the room. Amaya is still seated at the back, wearing the blazer and her hair down. Atobe placed his hands in his pocket as he approached her. He found her get-up rather weird for it was a hot summer day. Normally, she would've left when the bell rang but she had to cram the math homework but she doesn't copy others' work.

"Hey Amaya-san..." Atobe called softly,

"Hey." Amaya greeted, not eve bothering to look up.

Atobe stood behind her and peered over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Math homework." Amaya replied quickly, eyes firmly glued on the notebook.

Atobe pulled her hair back and notices the scratch on her neck. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks." Amaya replied casually.

Atobe let go of her hair and looked at her answers again. "But you're wrong in number…"

"I don't care." She interrupted.

"Amaya-san..." Atobe said tenderly.

Amaya sighed. "It's so hot."

Atobe raised an eyebrow at her. "Why don't you tie your hair?"

"I don't have a scrunchie." Amaya replied quickly.

Atobe gently massaged her shoulders. "Take your blazer off."

She winced a bit, remembering her bruises at that area. Amaya shrugged him off. "Don't want to."

Atobe took the seat beside her and noticed the scratches on her hands and her legs. He also noticed the scratch on her left knee and some sort of bandage was wrapped around her right ankle. It was bulky so he thought she sprained her ankle.

"Amaya-san, where did you get your scratches?" Atobe asked softly.

"I fell off my bike." Amaya lied.

Atobe knew it was a lie. He knew Amaya was proficient in cycling and she wouldn't be that careless. She has a scratch on her knee, which would be impossible to get if you're wearing knee pads.

"Amaya, what's going on?" Atobe said sternly.

"None of your business." Amaya scowled at him." Why are you wasting your time here? Don't you have work to do?"

Atobe scowled in return. "No."

Amaya finished homework and closed her notebook. "Man you're stubborn! Why don't you just run along with your fan club or something?"

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" Atobe demanded.

Amaya stood up to leave. "There's nothing you can do about it."

Atobe stood up quickly and grabbed her wrist. He gently forced her to face him, as he flashes a tender expression in his face. "Please Amaya-san… I'm... I'm worried about you."

Amaya smiled warmly. "Well don't. I'm fine."

Knowing Atobe, that kind of answer won't satisfy his curiosity. Atobe licked his lips. "Why don't we play a game?"

Amaya narrowed her eyes at him. "What kind of game?"

Letting go of her, Atobe looked at her, luring her to a challenge. "You name it. If I win, you tell me what's going on."

Amaya crossed her arms over her chest. "If I win, you stop bugging me."

Atobe smiled in confidence. "Alright, fair enough."

-----

After school, the pair proceeded to the arcades to play air hockey. Amaya suggested air hockey, because when she cuts school, she plays air hockey in the nearby arcades. She thought she was very proficient at it. The conditions were best two games out of three. Time passed so quickly, and before she knew it, Amaya lost.

Atobe smiled victoriously. "Looks like I won."

Amaya grumbled as she inserted two more coins for another game. She started playing rough.

Atobe had no choice but to return her every shot. "Amaya it's over." He said sternly. "You lost. Now tell me what's going on."

She refused to speak. Without her realizing it, the plastic disc slid to the hole in Amaya's side. This made her kneel down. What she dreaded for long, what she avoided to do, was being forced out of her. She didn't think she was ready to talk about it. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she prepared her tactics for the situation.

-----

Atobe sighed. "Why did you allow yourself to drop out of top 50?"

Atobe and Amaya went to the park after that. Good for them, there weren't many people here. It was a bit cloudy, and the breeze was quite cold.

Amaya hugged herself because of the cold. "Nobody told me I had to be part of the top 50 ever year."

"But Amaya.."

"What?" Amaya growled.

Atobe looked at her tenderly. "You yourself told me that academics is an important factor in school."

Amaya's eyes narrowed at Atobe. "Your point is?"

Atobe stood in front of her. "Amaya, since when do you cram homework? You only have after school activities two days a week."

Amaya was speechless, and was a bit surprised he knew all those things about her.

Atobe put his hand inside one pocket and produced the warning slip the Computer teacher was supposed to give her. "And when did you start cutting classes?"

"Why are you butting in too much?" Amaya raised her voice as she takes the warning slip from his hands.

Atobe crossed his arms over his chest. "You're hanging out with the rebels."

Amaya stood up in fury. "And?"

Atobe placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "Amaya, what have they done to you?"

Amaya shrugged him off and turned to look away. "Nothing."

"Oh, and here's another one." Atobe said angrily. "Since when did you think that it's okay to lie to your "best friend"?"

Amaya is speechless again. She was starting to get mad at Atobe, but her facial expression softened up when Atobe said the words "best friend." She remembered that she proclaimed him as her best friend. Amaya now realized that she was only pretending to be strong but deep inside, she longed for Atobe again.

Atobe looked down. "You really have changed Amaya." He said softy, then he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I want to help you, but I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Amaya looked down and clenched her fists. "I want them back Keigo."

"Who?" Atobe asked, as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"My parents. I want them back." Amaya said weakly, forcing to keep the tears in.

Atobe led her to the bench. "It's OK. You can tell me."

Amaya took a seat and buried her face in her hands. "They got into a big fight that led to their divorce when we were in grade 6. Mom went to America and left me with dad, who would always get drunk."

Atobe ran his fingers through her hair. "And the rebels?"

"They were my classmates." Amaya didn't stir. "They all found out about my situation, and they taught me that being a rebel is the only way to get their attention."

"Did it work?"

"Not yet."

"I thought so." Atobe took the girl in his arms. "Believe me. It won't work."

Amaya looked up. "You say that as if you've been through it."

Atobe moved his hands slightly across her hair. "It doesn't matter who told me." He paused. "And the bruises?"

Amaya unzipped her jacket to reveal her upper body that had a lot of bruises. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped top so one can see most of the bruises she hid using her jacket. There was a bandage of some sort on her right elbow. There's a band-aid on her neck. There's a bandage on her left arm, just below the shoulder. She had other scratches on her arms.

Atobe thought she probably had more inside that shirt, but preferred not to ask. "Amaya, what happened?"

Amaya zipped her jacket up. "Whenever my dad got too drunk, he will beat me up. One time, he lifted me up and threw me to the coffee table. The glass broke due to the impact. There was also one time, when dad offered me a lift to school. It would've been okay but he was bad mouthing mom. I didn't know what happened, but I opened the car door, and the next thing I knew, I was on the street. Most recent is the sprain because he pushed me down the stairs just the other day."

"He didn't even apologize?" Atobe asked angrily.

Amaya shook her head. "He doesn't remember anything when he wakes up the next morning."

"Why do you still keep up with it?" Atobe demanded.

"What?" Amaya looked at him.

Atobe took her face in his hands. "All this. It's obvious you're hurt. Why didn't you tell me?"

Amaya moved away. "I didn't want to be a burden to you. You also have changed as the years go by. Look at you." She stared at an invisible point on the opposite side of the park, avoiding his gaze. "You're president of the student union, captain of Hyoutei's tennis team and top one of the batch with so many girls adoring you. It would be dangerous for me to still hang out with you like before."

Atobe jeered. "You actually think I care about all those girls?"

"But you have a lot of work load. I didn't want to be a burden to you." Amaya said quietly.

Atobe frowned. "You know what that makes me feel?"

Amaya looks at him and saw his sad expression.

"I'm hurt." Amaya's eyes widened in shock. "Because my own best friend avoided me for three years." Atobe took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "So many things happened in her life, she had gone through so many hardships, and she coulsn't even tell me that she has a problem." He looked at her and cupped her face. "Whatever happened to the Amaya who always ran to me when she needed help?"

Amaya looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Atobe took out his cell phone and sent a text message to his driver to come pick him up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

-----

Atobe brought her to the hospital and asked the doctors to examine her and cure her wounds. They placed a support for her elbow and fixed the bandage on her right ankle.

As of now, they're inside a room. Knowing her situation at home, Atobe didn't think it was wise to send Amaya home. She thought her dad won't mind. It's not like he cared before. Amaya lay in bed, with Atobe sitting next to her. He just informed his parents that he's going to be late.

Amaya sighed in misery. "Man, this is going to burn a hole in dad's pocket. He's gonna kill me for sure."

Atobe smiled reassuringly. "Hey, relax. Your dad doesn't have to know you went here to consult a doctor."

Amaya laughed mockingly. "Yea, but how am I going to pay for this?"

Atobe flashed his heart-melting smile. "It's OK. I got it covered."

Amaya pulled the blanket to her cheeks to hide her blush and looked away. "You didn't have to do this Keigo."

Atobe placed his hand on her cheek and gently forced her to look at him. "I'm just glad to have my old best friend back. And don't worry." He leaned in. "I'll take care of you." He whispered in her ear.

Amaya pouted. "You love embarrassing me, do you?"

Atobe pulled away. "I want to preserve your breed of women."

Amaya eyed him questioningly. "I have a breed now?"

Atobe removes a strand of her on her face. "I guess I have a soft spot for girls who like me for who I am and not what I am or what I have."

Amaya looked down. "I don't know what to say."

Atobe thought for a while. "How about "I'll try to go back to the achiever I used to be"?"

Amaya smiled weakly. "I'll do my best."

Atobe stood up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. The telephone is there. Just dial 1 if you need anything."

Amaya nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, good night." Atobe tucked her in with the comforter and kissed her cheek.

Amaya hid her flushed face. "Good night."

Atobe turned the lights off and closed the door. Amaya slept with a smile for the first time in three years.

**THE END**


End file.
